1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to segmented containers for potted plants and shrubs in which the bottom volume is greater than at the top or the container exhibits an inverse taper, or trapezoidal cross-section, than is now currently in use.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The common and popular container for potted plants and shrubs is of the type where the top cross section or volume of earth or nutrient is greater than at the bottom . . . i.e., it tapers inwardly from top to bottom. Obviously, this style of container evolved primarily as a consequence of the manufacturing process. The taper provides mould relief which facilitates removal of the cast or moulded pot from the mould. It is acknowledged that plants have survived and have adapted well to these containers, however, from the view of the plant as a viable living item, the smaller constriction at the bottom of the pot is in direct contradiction to the inherent growing mode of the plant in its natural state. The roots of a plant in the free state seek water and nutrition below ground level. They continue to descend and thrive and only seek` the surface under unusual drainage conditions or when the substrate is impenetrable. In conventional pots and shrubs the roots are forced quite soon to seek the greater volume of earth or nutrition which is always towards the top of the container. The root ball soon doubles up on itself and competes against itself for the existing nourishment. Plants survive under this condition but it is quite obvious that they would be even healthier and longer lived if the preponderance of growing room were available as in their free growing state.
The invention of Rothe, U.S. Pat. No. 2,550,602 recognized this problem of root growth and he devised his potted plant container and aeration system which provided an inverse taper so that the base is wider than the top. This was a great first step, but to my knowledge this invention did not enjoy commercial success. To be successful, there must be a container system such as I propose which provides for this preferred shape with easily separable sections of the inversely tapered upper part of the container. This separable container is mandatory in order to remove the plant from the container without damaging the plant foliage or the root ball. This segmented container concept is far superior to current conventional tapered flowerpots which necessitate upending plant and pot and the application of substantial blows on the bottom of the container to lossen and free the plant. This procedure is messy and encourages damage not only to the root ball but to the plant leaves as well. Large house plants such as palms, dieffenbachia, ferns and corn plants and the like which are of substantial height and are potted in quite large and cumbersome pots are very difficult to handle and repot . . . even with two people . . . without damage. Certainly upending plants of substantial weights presents many problems. With the concept of the invention disclosed, this problem would no longer exist for the upper halves of the container would easily be separated by removal of the necessary seals and retainer and the entire root ball exposed on the container base, accessible for removal and repotting.